The Competition
by Blue Kami
Summary: a funny little story about a fishing gathering Jack and Ann'sdad start. all 5 girls go and decide to have a contest the prize? JACK!


Jack walked through the town on a lovely Saturday morning in Spring. He passed silently by the flower shop.  
"Hi there, Jack," smiled Popuri as she skipped towards him merrily with a flower yellow flower in a pot. "I wanted to show you the flower I've been growing, Papa, found it a long ways away and brought back some seeds." she held the glowing flower to him and he picked the pot up to take a look at it. The flower resembled that of a golden rose. It was yellow near the insides of the petals and a red-orange color at the ends.  
"Wow, Popuri, it's beautiful!" She giggled. He started rummaging in his rucksack and pulled out a bag.  
"These just popped up this morning, they were from the last of the strawberry seeds I bought last week," he smiled and handed them over to her and her eyes lit up with excitement.  
"Wait until Mom hears this! She loves my strawberry jam," she said rather excitedly, grabbing the strawberries a little to quick and headed away. Unfortunately there was an oversized rock on the ground that she tripped over. Jack however was ready and held her from behind to prevent her from falling.  
"Be careful, or you'll fall!" he sighed, when he noticed she was steady Jack let her go. She was blushing furiously.  
"I-I have to go!" she yelled. She ran back into the shop faster than lightning with a face redder than a beat. Jack smiled and continued walking along. It was close to nine and he hadn't eaten breakfast yet. Jack pulled out a huge fish.  
"Hello, Jack!" Elli smiled through her gardens. "Hey, the capenters tought me a great recepi today, and since you have fish, maybe i could cook it up for you?" she asked grinning. "Jeff just made fresh tea too."  
"Well, that sounds great Elli, I'd love to come in," he smiled and went inside along with Elli. He went inside just to notice Jeff taking out a lovely apple pie to show Maria.  
"Morning Maria, Morning Jeff," Jack said. Elli took the fish out of Jack's hands.  
"I'll have this ready in a bit, Jack," she smiled going off to the kitchen to work her magic. Jack went up to the counter to look at all the cakes and pies.  
"Wow Maria, what's the accasion?" Jack asked, staring hungerly at the cake and pie.  
"It's my parent's 25th anneversery," she smiled getting out her purse.  
"H-How much is it?" Maria asked Jeff shyly. He laughed delightfully.  
"Um, let's see one apple pie, one chocolate cake and one gallon of mint tea. That will be 800G," he smiled, but stopped when the money didn't come. Jeff looked at a sad Maria.  
"I-I'm sorry, but I have to put something back, I only have 500G," she told him looking as if she was going to cry. Jack looked over to her, he had gotten an extra income because of the good wool he sold yesterday...  
"Don't worry about this Maria, I'll pay for it," he smiled and she blushed.  
"Why, thank you very much, Jack, I'll pay you back when I get paid next," she said looking down to the floor. Jack dug into his rucksack, to bring out some gold coins.  
"Don't mention in Maria, I'm sure you have better things to do with your money," He smiled down at her. "Need any help, carying your bags, Maria?"  
"Um... no that's ok, I can ask Harris," she said barely lifting the cake and pie.  
"Well, how about I help you until we find Harris?" he offered and she smiled with a dark blush upon her cheeks. Jack took the cake and pie, while Maria took the tea. They went outside, on their way to her house. Harris was no where in site.  
"Oh no, now I'll have to burden you even further," Maria sighed sadly.  
"Don't be so down Maria, you're not a burden," Jack smiled and took everything to her house.  
"Won't you stay?" Maria asked hopefully.  
"I'm sorry Maria, but if I wait too long, Elli will get angry that I left her to make fish for nobody.  
"Maybe next time then?" she asked again.  
"That would be fun, Maria," he said as he waved goodbye to her and went off to the bakery once again. He was greeted by the aroma of cheese covered char. Elli was just walking out of the kitchen.  
"Wow, Elli, that smells absolutely delicious!" Jack exclaimed as she set the plate.  
"Thanks Jack, I don't think I quite hear that often enough now that Granny is gone," she sighed sadly, then perked up again. Jack patted her on the back.  
"Don't worry Elli, she's probably up there watching us right now, and don't forget Elli, how proud she was of you" Jack smiled sweetly and Elli blushed. Jack smiled and set down to eat. It was delicious.  
Jack left after eating to head off to Green Ranch. He needed to buy some Miracle Mix for Cows. So he headed off. He got to the fork, when Karen suddenly popped up.  
"Jack! Just the man I wanted to see," Karen smiled misteviously.  
"Hi Karen," he laughed. She pulled out a bottle and handed it to him.  
"This is a new type and I wanted you to try it," She smiled but he shook his head.  
"I'm sorry Karen, I can't right now, but can I meet you at the bar tonight and try it then?" He asked hopefully and she then smiled, it was almost 3:00.  
Jack waved bye to Karen and rushed off to the Ranch. He entered the ranch only to find beautiful sight. The Ranch was filled with moondrop flowers. They were just in bloom.  
He rushed into the shop and bought his miracle potion.  
"The totall is 3000G, Jack," Smiled Ann's father as Jack gave him the gold. "You sure have been working hard lately, maybe you should take a day off... Say, I know!" smiled Ann's father triumphantly. "We can have a fishing gathering, next Thursday, what do you say?"  
"Well, I don't know..." Jack said reluctantly. 


End file.
